


В мире зияет дыра

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Angst, Character Death, Deity, Gen, Goddesses, Gods, Leviathan!Billie Lurk, Sort Of, много додумок, много хэдканонов
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-12-29 17:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Когда жизнь Билли тесно связывается с Бездной, смерть Чужого уже не кажется ей правильным выбором.





	1. Глава 1

_Слишком долго смотрел я бездне в глаза,  
И она мне ответила взглядом.  
И нам нечего больше друг другу сказать,  
Мы друг друга наполнили ядом._

  
  
_Ты изменилась навсегда. Интересно, как тебе это понравится?_  
  
Билли вздрогнула: из неспокойного сна ее выдрало так, как зазубренное лезвие выдирают из раны. Полминуты она лежала, не открывая глаза, но видела размытый потолок, поддернутый голубым. «Видела», наверное, не очень правильное слово. Она скорее чувствовала. Поле зрения ока выходило за рамки человеческого, оно простиралось на метры вокруг, позволяло взглянуть даже сквозь толщу стен, и это ощущалось неправильно.  
  
Билли видела фигуру Дауда, сжавшуюся на узкой койке.  
  
Она перебрала черной рукой по жесткому покрывалу, чувствуя фактуру ткани.  
  
Рука ощущалась неправильно. Она чувствовала, будто была самой обычной, но она была неправильной, и ее хотелось отодрать даже несмотря на то, какое ощущение силы она дарила.  
  
Билли глубоко вдохнула и подняла ресницы.  
  
Силуэт Дауда на краю зрения померк, голубизна сползла с мира, возвращая ему темные блеклые краски.  
  
Хотелось курить.  
  
Билли подняла к лицу черную руку и оглядела ее, сжимая-разжимая кулак. Она опустила взгляд ниже, где рука почти не касалась ее тела, и это выглядело неправильно до тошноты.  
  
 _Ты изменилась навсегда._  
  
Голос Чужого звучал в голове так, будто он стоял перед ней и говорил. Билли так хорошо запомнила, как именно он это сказал.  
  
Тоном обиженного ребенка, желающего мести.  
  
Зло. Ехидно. С затаенной болью, поселившейся у него в груди и не исчезающей ни на мгновение.  
  
 _Интересно, как тебе это понравится?_  
  
У Чужого в голове звучало отчаяние. Вечное, безграничное, не отпускавшее тысячелетиями.  
  
Билли сжала кулак и опустила руку.  
  
Она поняла.  
  
Он отсылал к себе.  
  
Он беспомощно злился на целый мир и ничего не мог с этим сделать.  
  
Четыре тысячи лет назад Чужого сделали богом из мальчика — так сказал Дауд. Четыре тысячи лет назад кто-то перерезал ребенку горло.  
  
Билли представила, как испуганный мальчишка огромными глазами смотрит на страшное черное острие, и ее передернуло.  
  
Но Чужой едва ли сделал это с ней, чтобы просто позлить. На самом деле это было очень глупо. В каком-то смысле. Он прекрасно знает: Билли собирается его убить. Меч ей нужен для этого. Так зачем давать своей же убийце силы?  
  
Дауд говорил: Чужому нравится следить за потугами людей сделать невозможное. А убить бога вполне себе подходит под эту категорию.  
  
Но Билли сомневалась.  
  
Она была почти уверена: за всем этим кроется что-то большее.  
  
Какой монстр возьмет убийцу за руку и поведет ее к себе?  
  
Очень самоуверенный монстр, может быть.  
  
Но Чужой таким не был. Билли не увидела в нем ни уверенности, ни монстра. Она увидела уставшего отчаявшегося человека, не видящего выхода. Когда он коснулся ее, схватил, держал так, будто ему сложно было удержать. Билли поняла — Чужому не все равно.  
  
Это сквозило в голосе, в движениях. Во взгляде, черном и блестящем так сильно, что Билли бы сказала, что он готов заплакать.  
  
 _Левиафаны плачут?_  
  
Дауд описывал Чужого другим. С его слов, черноглазый ублюдок был холодом и насмешкой во плоти, безразличным, способным попасть в сердце колко брошенной фразой. Он говорил также, что взгляд Чужого ощущается так, будто на тебя обращает внимание океан или небо. Билли десятилетиями мечтала ощутить это, но вот, Чужой был перед ней, а она не ощутила, и ей было почти обидно.  
  
Билли увидела «черноглазого ублюдка» вживую и поняла, что не видит в нем того же, что видит Дауд, и с этим нужно было свыкнуться. Осознать, переварить и принять, как Билли делала со всем, что происходило в ее жизни.  
  
Билли вздохнула и рывком поднялась с постели. Она вышла на палубу, не став заходить к Дауду. Небо нависло тяжелыми тучами, сквозь которые проглядывали кровавые солнечные лучи. Дул холодный неприятный ветер, о корпус корабля негромко бились маленькие волны. Билли не могла отделаться от липкого ощущения, что за ней наблюдают. Будто сама Бездна распахнулась над Карнакой и заменила собой небо.  
  
Билли закурила, самокрутку по выработавшейся привычке держа в левой руке. Не докурив, она взглянула на черную руку и, помедлив, затушила окурок о каменную ладонь. Боли она не почувствовала, ожога не осталось.  
  
Билли тяжело вздохнула и встряхнула черной рукой. Когда она мечтала о том, чтобы мир перестал обходить ее стороной, она имела в виду явно не это.  
  
Чтобы отвлечься, Билли посмотрела на волны, но волн не было. Ветра не было тоже. Океан превратился в ровную зеркальную гладь, в которой отражалось кровавое солнце. Затихли чайки. Билли не слышала даже крыс, которые всегда шуршали по всему кораблю.  
  
Мир замер, будто прислушиваясь к чему-то. Или чего-то ожидая.  
  
Билли услышала голос, оглушивший ее, ударивший по ушам.  
  
Ее дернуло, она шарахнулась и заозиралась по сторонам, но на палубе она была совсем одна.  
  
Билли слушала, не понимая ничего. Слушала, вцепившись непослушными пальцами в борт своего корабля, и на спине у нее выступал холодный пот, а по левой руке вверх ползли почти болезненные мурашки, утекавшие на позвоночник, а оттуда — к затылку. Билли подняла взгляд на небо, и ей показалось, что тучи легли на крыши домов, загнав ее в ловушку.  
  
Голос — злой, кричащий, будто желающий, чтобы его услышали — затих, казалось, через вечность, и Билли опустилась на колени, стараясь дышать.  
  
Бездна была близка к ней как никогда. Смотрела с небес. Следила их толщи океана.  
  
Билли сидела, боясь шевелиться, вслушиваясь в поднявшийся ветер, бьющий водой о металл. В закопченном небе кричали чайки, и на палубу выскочили крысы, шумно перебирая лапками по дереву.  
  
Голос напугал ее. Билли подумалось, он будет ей сниться.  
  
Что это было? Что за чертовщину подкинул ей Чужой?  
  
 _Маленький загадочный засранец_.  
  
Билли досадливо ударила по борту каменной рукой и услышала металлический отзвук.  
  
Билли встала, боясь, что в любой момент услышит голос опять, но он так и не последовал. Что это было, она так и не поняла. Чужой, естественно, молчал. Глупо было думать, что он появится и сразу же все объяснит, хотя где-то в глубине души Билли на это почти надеялась.  
  
Голос в голове был похож на паническую атаку, на постоянную не проходящую тревогу, от которой сердце колотится в горле и кажется, что ты вот-вот умрешь, но смерть все не приходит и не приходит. Будто не успеешь всплыть и понимаешь, что сейчас наглотаешься воды.  
  
Билли отвернулась от океана и привалилась бедром к борту, давя желание закурить еще одну самокрутку. Табака осталось мало, скоро придется покупать опять. Или воровать. Тут уж как пойдет.  
  
Скоро Билли услышала шаги.  
  
Поступь Дауда стала такой тяжелой. Он показался на палубе, щурясь на свет, горбился, даже не пытаясь прятать от Билли свою слабость.  
  
— Что с тобой? — спросил он хриплым уставшим голосом. — Выглядишь так, будто…  
  
— Кошмар приснился, — ответила Билли быстро, почти не соврав. Она проследила за тем, как тяжело Дауд упал в кресло. Его вздох прозвучал так, будто дался ему с трудом.  
  
На него было больно смотреть. С тоской Билли вспоминала, как увидела его впервые: тихого убийцу, который точным выверенным движением перерезал человеку горло и исчез с места преступления, будто его там и не было. Билли влюбилась сначала в эту грацию, а потом уже — в тяжесть самого настоящего меча в ладони. Металл пах по-особому, не то что деревянные палки от заборов.  
  
Вслух Билли, конечно, не скажет. Дауду не нужна ее жалость. Ее забота ему не нужна тоже. Жил же он как-то без этого. Проживет и теперь. Билли упорно старалась не замечать его взгляда: влажных старых глаз, окруженных морщинами.  
  
Билли так хотелось спросить у него обо всем, что произошло в его жизни за эти пятнадцать лет, но она молчала.  
  
А  _Нож Дануолла_  с теми же вопросами смотрел на нее.  
  
И тоже молчал.  
  
Конечно, он был все так же опасен: Билли убедилась в этом воочию. Ему все так же несложно перерезать пару глоток. Он силен, конечно же силен, но эта сила уже на пределе, держится натянутой струной, которая вот-вот лопнет.  
  
И это невыносимо: смотреть, как от былого величия остаются лишь воспоминания.  
  
Особенно тогда, когда сама Билли чувствовала себя почти хорошо. Сила, непознанная, огромная, истекала из нее, и ее было достаточно, чтобы перебить целый город. Так Билли казалось.  
  
— Я скучал по тебе, знаешь, — сказал Дауд неожиданно. Билли чуть не поперхнулась и закрыла глаз. Око тут же высветлило фигуру Дауда на фоне остального мира, и она горела так ярко и так близко, что слепила. Билли вздохнула, присела на столешницу и протянула ему свою руку, чтобы некрепко сжать горячую сухую ладонь.  
  
— Я тоже, — обронила она, поднимая ресницы.  
  
Говорить не хотелось, язык лип к небу.  
  
Столько лет прошло.  
  
Билли с трудом верилось, что он простил.  
  
Не простил бы — не говорил бы таких слов?  
  
Больше Дауд ничего, конечно, не сказал, но ничего больше ждать и не стоило. Сентиментальным он не был никогда. Говорить особо не умел тоже, больше полагался на действия, и Билли всегда это в нем любила.  
  
Наверное, его самого она тоже любила. По крайней мере, сейчас от этой мысли в груди у нее тянуло.  
  
Насколько иначе бы все сложилось, будь она чуть терпеливее? Не спутайся она с ведьмой? Они бы так дальше и убивали вместе? Были вместе?  
  
Банда китобоев была для Билли семьей. В каком-то смысле. Жестокой, холодной, но семьей, а другой у нее никогда и не было. Может, не стоило лишаться ее… вот так вот глупо. И Билли жалела. Все пятнадцать лет жалела, заливаясь алкоголем и покупая огромное количество табака раз в месяц.  
  
Сейчас руку Дауда не хотелось отпускать. Дауд позволял себя касаться, вот так просто, без перчаток, и это было ново. К личному пространству он относился по-особому и очень его берег. Подпускал очень редко.  
  
Сейчас Билли понимала, что в ее жизни было, пожалуй, лишь два дорогих ей человека, и от осознания того, что она потеряла их обоих, становилось сложно дышать.  
  
Билли понимала: во всех своих ошибках виновата лишь она сама. Не левиафан из Бездны, не сама Бездна, не Дауд.  
  
 _Она сама._  
  
Билли вспомнилась Дейрдре. Вспомнилось, как разжалась и упала на землю ее рука, когда она умерла, закрыла глаз и заставила себя не думать об этом.  
  
В конечном итоге от жизни остаются лишь сожаления.  
  
И вмешавшийся в нее левиафан.  
  
— Метка на тебя не отзывается, — сказал Дауд задумчиво и немного удивленно. Он протянул левую ладонь Билли, и та послушно дала ему черную руку.  
  
Она ощутила и тепло Дауда, и даже его пульс. Услышала, как течет в нем жизнь.  
  
— Обычно метка горит, стоит соприкоснуться с Чужим, — сказал Дауд, — через руны, амулеты или людей. Но на тебя она не реагирует, хотя ты… очень близка к Бездне.  
  
Большим пальцем черной руки Билли огладила его метку. Она осталась черной, не ответила свечением, но Билли кольнуло око.  
  
Она отняла руки, встряхнула ею и покачала головой.  
  
— От этого черноглазого… — Билли не нашлась с ругательством и хмыкнула, — чего угодно можно ждать. Он всегда такой?  
  
— Бросающийся загадками и оставляющий разбираться в них? — Дауд фыркнул как-то ностальгически. — Таким он был пятнадцать лет назад, когда… говорил со мной в последний раз.  
  
Билли взглянула на него, приподняв брови.  
  
Она хорошо помнила нездоровую одержимость Дауда Чужим и помнила, как резко Дауд отвернулся от него после убийства императрицы.  
  
Дауд винит в этом Чужого, и Билли вдруг подумала о том, что это глупо.  
  
Вслух она об этом не скажет. Но винить высшую силу за то, что сделал собственными руками…  
  
Не ей винить Дауда после всего, что произошло. И того, что она сделала. И того, что с ними обоими сделал мир.  
  
— Моя связь с Бездной иссякает, — сказал Дауд негромко и закашлялся. Кашель был сухой и надрывный. — Я потратил годы, чтобы найти способ убить Чужого.  
  
Внутри все отозвалось на последние его слова. Билли даже не поняла, почему ощутила это: противоречие. Нежелание.  
  
— Путешествовал по островам, искал культы, — продолжал Дауд. — И наткнулся на Безглазых. Они… владеют реликвией. Мечом, который сделал Чужого. Он здесь, в Карнаке.  
  
— Меч? — Билли не сдержала усмешки. Почему-то это показалось ей глупым. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я украла его?  
  
— Да. Но сначала нужно узнать, где его прячут. Это могущественные люди: богатые, или аристократы, или и то и то, — он закашлялся опять и достал из кармана смятый лист бумаги: на нем был начертал символ. — Они все носят эту татуировку. Те пешки в клубе говорили что-то о Красной Камелии: там они делают татуировки.  
  
Билли кивнула.  
  
— Я загляну туда.  
  
На мгновение она сжала его ладонь крепче и добавила:  
  
— Постарайся отдохнуть.  
  
— Спасибо, Билли.  
  
Ей показалось, он сказал это почти нежно.  
  
Билли не хотелось его оставлять.  
  
Но она встала, оправила одежду, поправила меч на поясе — старый, оставшийся еще со времен китобоев, — и натянула перчатку на свою ладонь.  
  
Ей подумалось, черную руку и око стоило как-то спрятать, но очень скоро Билли отмела эту мысль как несостоятельную. Она кинула последний взгляд на Дауда: тот закуривал сигарету, опустив ресницы.  
  
Залитая солнцем Карнака душила. В это время года она была невыносимо солнечной и пыльной. Близившаяся осень несла с собой горячие ветра, гнавшие воды откуда-то из океанского неизведанного простора, где огромные подводные бестии вгрызаются в днища кораблей и тянут их ко дну. Идти было жарко, голову пекло, а солнце слепило глаз.  
  
Утренние тучи исчезли, обнажив землю немилосердному иссушающему солнцу.  
  
Билли провела у берегов Серконоса несколько лет, но все не могла привыкнуть к этому кошмарному острову, где старые верования и легенды так тесно вплетены в настоящее. Руны здесь были разбросаны по берегам, подобно ракушкам, оставленным ушедшим приливом, амулеты носил каждый второй, и смотрители были вынуждены закрывать на это глаза.  
  
Здесь все  _дышало_  Чужим.  
  
Раньше Билли не замечала этого. Она провела на Серконосе несколько лет, видела святилища, руны, амулеты, ответвления культов, слышала смотрителей, вещающих о том, как опасен Чужой. Она знала легенды о призраках и морских тварях, в которых многие жители Серконоса верили до сих пор, что бы смотрители ни говорили. Но никогда раньше она не чувствовала этого нутром. Проходя по улицам, она ощущала, как близко к острову находится Бездна, вспоминая, что Карнаку зовут Краем Мира. Более того, она замечала ее, проступающую из-за углов, сереющую и изменяющую реальность. И эти места ощущались как тревога, а о тревоге Билли знала все.  
  
Она подошла к одному такому разлому: плакат то и дело менял положение или и вовсе исчезал, поддернутый серой дымкой. Никто из окружающих ее людей этого, похоже, не замечал, и Билли протянула черную руку.  
  
Око отозвалось легким жжением, и Билли услышала шепот в голове.  
  
Тот самый женский голос шипел ей что-то злое на древнем языке. В этот раз Билли была почти к этому готова: она сумела устоять на ногах и не дернуться, вслушиваясь в длинные сложные слова, где, казалось, почти не было гласных. А если и были, то очень длинные, прыгучие. Непривычный говор отдавался в висках, и Билли казалось, к ней прикасается что-то огромное, древнее и значимое.  
  
 _Но что?  
  
Но кто?_  
  
«Красная Камелия» была ожидаемо закрыта. Сквозь стеклянные двери Билли увидела внутри служанку, мывшую пол. Пришлось походить по округе, ища черный ход. Его охраняло двое волкодавов. Билли тихо пробралась между ними, ступая так осторожно, как только могла, гадая, поднимется ли шум и сбегутся ли на него псы.  
  
Убивать их так не хотелось.  
  
Черный ход оказался не заперт. Билли очень тихо открыла дверь и так же тихо ее закрыла. Волкодавы не проснулись. Пройдя по подсобному помещению, она пригнулась, выглянув в основной зал. Служанка стояла к ней спиной, орудуя шваброй, и Билли не составило труда подкрасться к ней и аккуратно придушить. Лишив девушку сознания, Билли оттащила ее в подсобное помещение, забрала ключ и осмотрела зал. На стойке она нашла лишь листовку с ценами.  
  
Стоило отпереть дверь с надписью «только для персонала», как в нос ударил неприятный запах. Сразу слева Билли увидела символ Безглазых, который показал ей Дауд: он был прикреплен к большому мольберту возле кресла. Рядом лежала татуировочная машинка.  
  
Из чего сделаны чернила, раз такой запах?  
  
Билли поморщилась и пошла дальше. Выйдя в следующую комнату, она увидела стол с бумагами, окинула его беглым взглядом и сразу же зацепилась за то, что ей нужно. Книга с записями о сеансах лежала раскрытой на последней странице.  
  
 _Шань Юнь  
Айвен Джакоби _  
  
Дауд не соврал, когда сказал об известных людях. Напротив их имен было указано:  _«символ Безглазых»._  
  
В голове зашипело. Билли вздрогнула, опять услышав гневный голос. Взгляд сам собой приковался к слову «Безглазые», и голос невероятно раздраженно о чем-то говорил ей, да только Билли не понимала. Это уже не пугало так, как в самый первый раз, но ощущалось все так же тревожно.  
  
Голос был зол. Кажется, на этих самых Безглазых.  
  
Это же культ, восславляющий Чужого, почему голос, с ним связанный, так недоволен?  
  
Или все сложнее?  
  
Когда он затих, Билли мрачно осмотрела другие бумаги, уцепилась за какое-то письмо и бегло его прочла. Оно было обращено к Шаню, подписано Эолиной и пестрило подробностями личной жизни, о которых Билли не очень бы хотелось знать. Она передернула плечами, положила письмо на место и направилась к выходу.  
  
Ладно, теперь она понимала, что ей примерно делать. Догадывалась, по крайней мере. В общих чертах. Разве ей впервой пробираться в дома к богачам с целью украсть или убить? Конечно, нет.  
  
Как в старые добрые времена.  
  


***

  
  
— Меч не убил его, — сказала Билли задумчиво. Над головой простиралось огромное красное небо, туча наполовину закрыла его черным крылом, задевая о пик Шиндейри. — Он превратил его в бога.  
  
Голова у Билли болела. Ей приснилась Дейрдре — в очередной раз, потом сон стал каким-то путанным, с проблесками черной-черной Бездны, так что в висках сверлило, а в груди выгрызало дыру.  
  
— Как превратил, так и вернет обратно, — ответил Дауд. Билли завидовала его уверенности. Откуда она была, чем была подкреплена? Чутья здесь было явно недостаточно. Он помолчал. — Бездна забирает меня, я чувствую это все острее. У меня осталось мало времени, так что давай покончим с этим поскорее…  
  
Билли не хотелось, чтобы он так говорил. Слышать это не хотелось тоже. Знать она про смерть ничего не хотела.  
  
Билли склонилась над картой и оперлась на столешницу руками.  
  
— Я узнала, что внутрь есть несколько путей, — сказала она. — Этот банк пытались ограбить многие, ни у кого не вышло.  
  
— Нам ведь банк нужен не для монет, — Дауд слабо усмехнулся. Билли мысленно с ним согласилась.  
  
Она понимала: в банк придется отправиться сейчас же. Как только кончится этот разговор. Но ей не хотелось. Не хотелось оставлять Дауда здесь одного.  
  
— Ты уверен? — переспросила Билли тихо-тихо, и Дауд посмотрел на нее удивленно, приподняв брови. — Ты не думал о том, зачем он делает это? Зачем ведет меня к убийству?  
  
Дауд молчал. Только смотрел, и выражение в его глазах ранило.  
  
— Ты не пробовал смотреть на него и видеть… человека?  
  
— Люди не способны жить по четыре тысячи лет, — ответил Дауд с удивительным спокойствием и усталостью. — Люди не способны причинить… столько боли.  
  
— Мы причинили, — ответила Билли, понизив голос еще сильнее, будто растеряв все силы. Ей вдруг захотелось куда-нибудь присесть. Дауд смотрел на нее растерянно. С болью и едва проглядывающей мольбой.  
  
Ему нужна была смерть левиафана, чтобы оправдаться. Билли могла это понять.  
  
Могла. И понимала.  
  
Но принимать не хотела.  
  
— Мы совершили столько ошибок, Дауд, — Билли сглотнула и выпрямилась. В горле встал ком. — Как бы это, — она кивнула на карту, — не стало еще одной.  
  
— С чего ты вдруг подумала об этом? — спросил Дауд. Билли уже давно не была маленькой девочкой, раздражение в голосе Дауда не могло бы ее испугать, как пугало давным-давно, но слышать все еще спокойствие было просто приятно.  
  
— Получив… это… — Билли подняла черную руку к лицу, — я словно стала чувствовать этот мир и Бездну… острее. И Чужого — тоже. Мне кажется, я почти слышу его. Постоянно. Он  _хочет_  умереть.  
  
Дауд посмотрел на нее странно. Будто думал о том, что теряет ее.  
  
— Какой монстр будет желать своей смерти?  
  
— Будь осторожнее с Бездной, Билли. Она врет, напускает иллюзии, душит и в конечном счете ничего от тебя не оставляет…  
  
Дауд закашлялся, не сумев договорить. Кашель был тяжелым, надрывным, таким, который не давал дышать, и Билли опасливо подступила ближе.  
  
— Я могу остаться, — сказала она тихо и тревожно, но Дауд мотнул головой — слишком резко для спокойного жеста.  
  
— Нет, — он махнул рукой. — Мне ты уже никак не поможешь. Иди.  
  
Билли смотрела на Дауда и видела, как мало остается ему жить. Каким-то образом она чувствовала это в его дыхании, которое казалось ей удивительно громким и отчетливым. Она будто слышала даже сердцебиение. Или чувствовала. Как вибрацию струны, если прижаться к корпусу гитары и начать играть.  
  
Красная вода отражала красные тучи, и Билли подняла к небу лицо, надеясь… на что-то. Но ничего не произошло.  
  
— Ладно, — согласилась она тихо.  
  
— Достань меч. Убей Чужого.  
  
Убивать Чужого Билли не хотелось, но она промолчала.  
  
Она всегда была себе на уме. Дауд — тоже. Они многое недоговаривали друг другу, и Билли подумалось, что можно недоговорить и сейчас.  
  
 _В последний их разговор._  
  
Корабль Билли покинула с тяжелым сердцем и скоро услышала шепот в голове. На этот раз голос был почти что спокоен, чему Билли удивилась. Она все еще не понимала ни слова, но все равно замерла, вслушиваясь, и ей показалось, голос и его говор похож на набегающие на берег волны. Те, что лижут каменные причалы.  
  
Или голос скорее пробовал успокоить ее…  
  
Билли фыркнула этой своей мысли, решив, что она слишком глупая.  
  
Древний непонятно чей голос? Успокоить? Ее?  
  
До банка она добралась, когда уже совсем стемнело. У входа на площадь ожидаемо была охрана. Билли без особых проблем пробралась по балконам, следя за стражниками оком. Никому не попавшись, она некоторое время бродила вокруг, прикидывая, как попасть внутрь будет проще всего, и в итоге выбрала путь через крышу.  
  
Пробраться в банк оказалось не так уж и сложно. Сложнее оказалось перемещаться внутри. Персонал, оставшийся на ночь, несколько часовых солдат, служанки, следящие за порядком в помещениях. Билли не шумела, передвигалась очень медленно, лишь примерно догадываясь, куда ей идти.  
  
В конечном итоге Билли пробралась по шахте лифта в техническое помещение где-то под самой крышей. Там она нашла рычаг и записку с указанием о том, что рычагом можно отцепить тросы, держащие хранилище. Билли представила, сколько должен весить гигантский сейф, похожий больше на крохотную комнатку, фыркнула и пролезла в одну из шахт, оказавшись точно над хранилищем.  
  
Билли перечитала записку еще раз, вздохнула и отсоединила тросы.  
  
Хранилище рухнуло вниз с таким грохотом, что Билли съежилась, вслушиваясь в него. Звуки отдались эхом по всему зданию. Не привлечь внимания людей этот шум просто не мог. Билли поджала губы, сглатывая, быстро окинула взглядом ока окружающий мир: через стены было видно людей, пытающихся понять что произошло. Не теряя больше времени, Билли спрыгнула вниз, вслед за хранилищем, пролезла в какое-то подвальное помещение и открыла огромную тяжелую дверь.  
  
Хранилище представляло собой маленькую комнату с несколькими сейфами. Нужный Билли узнала сразу: у него не было кодового замка, а лишь две скважины для ключей.  
  
Сердце заколотилось быстрее. В оке почувствовалось легкое жжение, черную руку закололо, будто от неприятного предвкушения. Еще не страх, но его предчувствие.  
  
Ключи встали в скважины с легким щелчком. Билли глубоко вдохнула, обернулась и, удостоверившись, что ее еще не нашли, провернула ключи.  
  
Тяжелая дверь открылась сама.  
  
Меч лежал на красном бархате, и от него веяло холодом. Билли поймала себя на том, что ей страшно не хочется его касаться, будто эти лезвия когда-то перерезали горло ей. Она не понимала, откуда это ощущение, откуда эта мысль вообще взялась, но она была и она заставляла ее медлить.  
  
Билли протянула черную руку и прикоснулась к рукояти.  
  
Пространство перед глазами залило белым: оно будто треснуло, и над головой, подобно темным водам, сомкнулась Бездна.  
  
Это не испугало.  
  
Это почти успокоило.  
  
Поначалу. Потом Билли увидела меч в руке у Чужого — и в груди сжало от вспыхнувшего там страха.  
  
Мог ли Чужой использовать ее для того, чтобы достать меч, а потом уничтожить его? И ее? И Дауда?  
  
Чужой смотрел на лезвия мрачно. Разглядывал так, как ребенок разглядывает не нравящуюся ему еду, которую обязательно нужно съесть.  
  
— Мы оба были брошены на произвол судьбы, — сказал Чужой задумчиво. — И оба получили приют у убийц… Дауд пощадил тебя много лет назад, но урок ты так и не усвоила, — продолжил он. — Некоторые раны даже Бездна исцелить не способна.  
  
«Тебя же убийцы не пощадили», — мелькнуло у Билли в голове. Она посмотрела на горло Чужого, но шрама там не увидела.  
  
— У меня нет на это времени, — сказала Билли, прозвучав неосторожно резко. Чужой медленно повернул к ней голову, будто удивленный подобной наглости. В его взгляде мелькнуло что-то неясное.  
  
Наверное, это несколько…  
  
Бестактно.  
  
Как много людей позволяли себе общаться с Чужим так, как Билли?  
  
 _Как многим было позволено?_  
  
Чужой смотрел на нее черными мокро блестящими глазами, едва-едва приоткрыв губы.  
  
— Отдай, — Билли протянула руку и тряхнула ей.  
  
Чужой моргнул и отмер. В его взгляде появилась мутная тоска, когда он опять посмотрел на меч.  
  
— Время повторят само себя, — сказал он. Меч исчез из его ладони материализовался у Билли в черной руке. — Четыре тысячи лет назад этим мечом мне отрезали имя. Ты знаешь, — он взглянул на Билли, и ту резануло этим взглядом до костей, — как это — жить под другим именем. Мы все сделаны из того, что когда-то было у нас отнято. Этим мечом мне перерезали горло, — его голос стал тише, будто океан в ясный безветренный день. Он подался ближе и вдруг положил ледяную ладонь Билли на запястье. Та вздрогнула, но не отпрянула, смотря на его большую руку. — Ты хочешь перерезать его вновь.  
  
Билли разомкнула губы, боясь поднимать на Чужого глаза.  
  
Нет.  
  
Нет, это не должно кончиться так.  
  
Ей захотелось отбросить от себя меч, но она не смогла. Чужой держал ее руку.  
  
 _Она не хотела убивать._  
  
Вдруг воспротивилась этому всем своим существом и поняла, что обязана найти обходной путь.  
  
Чужой же о смерти умолял.  
  
Билли глубоко вдохнула и подняла на него взгляд.  
  
Он стоял, держа ее руку, так невозможно близко, и Билли смотрела в мокрую Бездну его печальных глаз. И тонула.  
  
 _В какой момент монстр перестает быть монстром?  
  
Какой монстр будет умолять о своей смерти? _  
  
— Бездна — это конец мира, — прошептал Чужой. — И его начало.  
  
Бездна свернулась, как свиток, оставляя Билли одну в хранилище. Меч лежал у нее в руке, воздух вокруг него едва слышно звенел и шел рябью, а на коже все еще ощущалось холодное прикосновение Чужого, которое прожгло сквозь одежду, кожу и плоть.  
  
Сердце колотилось в горле. Отдавало в виски и десны.  
  
Билли опустила ресницы, вспоминая взгляд Чужого: тысячелетняя боль, запертая без возможности найти выход.  
  
И затаенная пугливая надежда, от которой остались жалкие крохи.  
  
Билли видела это со стороны, и ей хотелось кричать. Хотелось вырвать сердце, чтобы оно перестало чувствовать, чтобы в груди не осталось ничего, кроме пустоты. А потом она еще раз подумала о том, что Чужому четыре тысячи лет, и четыре тысячи лет он заперт с этим.  
  
В голосе прозвучал шепот: голос шептал что-то очень коротко и, казалось, с пониманием. С тоской, от которой Билли прошибло холодом. Она подождала тишины в своей голове и с сомнением посмотрела на меч.  
  
Лезвия дрожали и тихонько звенели, будто Бездна, задевая о реальность, терлась о ее края, как наждачка о наждачку.  
  
Билли вышла из хранилища. Люди так и не добрались сюда. Может, время в Бездне текло иначе, Билли не знала, но медлить больше не собиралась.  
  


***

  
  
То, что Дауд мертв, Билли ощутила, еще только подойдя к кораблю. Она стояла на деревянном грубо сколоченном помосте, не решаясь запрыгнуть на борт. Слушала тишину, не улавливая его дыхания, и боялась закрывать глаз, чтобы посмотреть через око и не найти другой жизни, кроме как копошащихся крыс.  
  
 _Бездна забирает меня.  
  
Бездна — это конец мира. И его начало._  
  
Билли собралась с духом и перемахнула через железный борт.  
  
Дауд полулежал в кресле, где Билли его и оставила. Его поза была расслабленной, он немного сполз под собственным весом. Закрытые глаза и уроненная на грудь голова нисколько не делали его похожим на спящего.  
  
Билли никогда не понимала, почему смерть сравнивают со сном.  
  
Похоже не было ни капли.  
  
Билли вспомнила Дейрдре, захлебывающуюся кровью. Подняла взгляд к небу и долго смотрела на медленный ледяной рассвет.  
  
Билли отвернулась от его тела, чтобы дышать, но дышать все не получалось. Она сильно тряхнула головой, зажмурилась и рухнула на колени, длинно и страшно закричав до боли в легких и горле. Билли сгорбилась, прижимая руки к лицу, часто-часто дыша, сжалась на полу и позволила себе не двигаться несколько минут, осознавая.  
  
Ее корабль постепенно шел ко дну вслед за ее жизнью, и теперь на нем умер последний дорогой человек ее жизни.  
  
У Билли больше никого и ничего не осталось, и от этой мысли стало так больно, что ее почти вывернуло наизнанку.  
  
Она позволила себе просидеть так еще, не шевелясь, боясь дышать, потому что при каждом вдохе в легких стреляла шрапнель. Заставив себя встать, Билли не обернулась на Дауда. Она спустилась вниз, на нижнюю палубу, не оглядываясь, замерла, смотря на портрет Чужого, который сюда зачем-то притащил Дауд.  
  
Чужой смотрел с портрета в ответ совершенно отсутствующим взглядом.  
  
Билли нервно облизала губы, встряхнулась и поспешно заторопилась, собирая вещи. Она нашла небольшой чемодан под кроватью, сгребла туда минимум вещей, хотя взять хотелось очень многое. Она едва не забыла портрет Дейрдре, одернула себя и, очень аккуратно свернув потертый листок, сунула его в карман.  
  
Все.  
  
Билли вышла на верхнюю палубу, чтобы подышать. Небеса склонились над водой низко-низко: шлейф черных облаков прятал огромное красное небо, но цеплялся за пик Шиндейри.  
  
Она потерла лицо, натолкнулась пальцем на око и встряхнула головой.  
  
На столе с картой Билли увидела небрежно оставленную тетрадь и подошла, опасливо протягивая не дрожащую черную руку.  
  
Билли помнила почерк Дауда. Он нисколько не изменился, был все таким же удивительно аккуратным и маленьким. Тетрадь была своеобразным дневником, где Дауд записывал свои мысли по поводу происходящего. Писал о том, что благодарен. Писал о том, как хорошо ее знает. Писал о том, что все равно она это прочтет.  
  
 _В ее предательстве я винил только себя._  
  
Билли сморгнула влагу с ресниц.  
  
 _Есть слова, которых мы никогда не произнесем вслух: я напишу их. Как бы ты ни поступила, я буду тобой гордиться. Помни об этом._  
  
Билли прижала ладонь к живому глазу, жмурясь и тяжело дыша. Она прижала тонкую тетрадь, исписанную его рукой, к своей груди, села на пол и съежилась, чувствуя себя разбитой девочкой из подворотни. Хотелось курить, но табак кончился. Хотелось кричать, но звук из горла никак не шел.  
  
Она дала обещание: убить Чужого. Последнее обещание Дауду, которое должно быть выполнено, но…  
  
Билли поняла: Чужой — это все, что у нее осталось.  
  
Она побоялась признаваться в этом даже себе, но в Бездне, рядом с ним, она чувствует себя  _дома_. Билли боялась даже оформить это в связные мысли, будто тогда чувства станут реальнее, обретут вес и за них придется отвечать.  
  
Дауд был очень тяжелым. Касаться его, бездыханного, мертвого, было страшно, но Билли заставила себя, сумела дотащить его до койки на нижней палубе и оставила там. Подавив порыв сохранить дневник Дауда, Билли оставила его здесь же, с ним, решив, что так будет лучше. Так она не сможет перечитывать, не сможет вспоминать раз за разом, ей не придется давиться от внутреннего крика и захлебываться болью.  
  
Наверное.  
  
Билли достала баки с оставшейся ворванью, которой раньше она заправляла двигатель. Немного светящаяся жидкость хлынула на пол, заливая Билли ботинки, но на это она даже не обратила внимания. Вместо этого Билли облила лестницу — хватило даже немного на верхнюю палубу.  
  
Она забрала свой чемодан, перемахнула на причал и еще несколько минут просто стояла, смотря на закат и на свой корабль, где остался лежать последний дорогой ей человек.  
  
Билли выстрелила взрывным дротиком, и огонь объял корабль в считанные секунды.  
  
Она села, оставшись смотреть на это, обняла колени руками и почти всю ночь ждала, пока судно пойдет ко дну.  
  
Этой ночью ей приснилось, как она всаживает меч Чужому в грудь: лезвия пропарывают одежду, кожу, пробивают кости, протыкают сердце, и кровь хлещет Билли на руки, а Бездна чернеет до той степени, что видно лишь покрасневшие мертвые глаза левиафана.


	2. Глава 2

_Мое имя — стершийся иероглиф,  
Мои одежды залатаны ветром,  
Что несу я в зажатых ладонях,  
Меня не спросят, и я не отвечу._

  
  
Билли обосновалась в заброшенной квартире. Квартал был перекрыт, где-то внизу сновали смотрители, так что свет она зажигать не стала. Легла спать на грязный матрас, который нашла здесь, съежилась, обняв себя руками, и очень долго просто слушала свое дыхание. Мысли крутились вокруг Дауда и потопленного дома, но во что-то конкретное они не формировались, что позволяло ей хотя бы немного отдохнуть.  
  
Дауд…  
  
Он должен был умереть столько раз. Столько людей мечтало убить его. А Нож Дануолла тихо умер в одиночестве, наподобие спокойствия. Закрыл глаза и больше не открыл их.  
  
 _Достойная ли смерть для убийцы?_  
  
Билли не знала.  
  
Ее знобило. В животе было пусто, голова болела. Билли съежилась, обнимая себя руками крепче, зажмурилась и тяжело вздохнула, смаргивая непрошеные слезы.  
  
Дауд…  
  
Учитывая то, скольких людей он погубил, скольких детей оставил без матерей, сколько жизней поломал ради денег, он не заслуживал тихо умереть в безопасности. Он заслуживал сгнить в Колдридже. Как и Билли. Как и все остальные китобои. Да только жизнь всех их разбросала по островам.  
  
Чужой молчал. Голос в голове молчал тоже, и Билли чувствовала себя такой одинокой. Будто мир опять отвернулся от нее, потерял интерес, оставив наедине с самоненавистью.  
  
Ненадолго она забылась неприятным, липким и очень поверхностным сном. Проснувшись с первыми лучами солнца, Билли выглянула из своего временного жилища, с трудом запихивая в себя яблоко. Еда в горло не шла, глотать приходилось через силу, давя рвоту.  
  
Внизу смотрители жгли какие-то книги. Точно напротив располагалась Королевская кунсткамера, куда всего месяц назад леди Эмили приходила по наводке Антона Соколова. Сейчас же здание выглядело совсем плачевно. Ведьмы, которые там обосновались, явно поредели, а теперь, с нашествием смотрителей, наверняка оказались перебиты.  
  
Билли не испытывала никакой жалости. Ведьмы казались ей еще одним культом Чужого, диким и мерзким, который заслуживал того, чтобы его стерли с лица земли.  
  
Чужой…  
  
Билли тяжело вздохнула, обхватывая голову руками.  
  
И во что ее только втянули. Что Дауд, что Чужой, что этот голос в голове, который не желал говорить с ней больше.  
  
Раньше тревожил сам голос — теперь тревожило то, что он молчал.  
  
Чужого хотелось увидеть. Или хотя бы услышать его. Можно попробовать найти амулет и послушать, как он звенит, потираясь краешком Бездны о реальность. В кунсткамере их наверняка должно быть предостаточно.  
  
Билли вернулась в квартиру и закурила, затягиваясь сразу до упора, жмуря заслезившийся глаз. Табак помогал успокоиться, и Билли несколько часов провела тратя его, держа самокрутку в пальцах черной руки, которая не могла пропахнуть дымом. Зато дымом пропитывались волосы и одежда. Так волкодавам будет проще ее учуять, но Билли это нисколько не волновало.  
  
Если Чужой так хочет, чтобы она добралась до него, то, может, он и убережет ее? Может, отведет пули, заставит руки смотрителей дрожать, чтобы они не смогли нанести удары мечами?  
  
Или Билли слишком многого хочет?  
  
Она тяжело вздохнула, потушила самокрутку и захватила кошель с деньгами. Где-то рядом должен быть черный магазин: нужно наведаться туда, а потом уже сунуться в кунсткамеру, чтобы там найти одну-единственную крошечную сребрографию.  
  
И до чего только докатилась ее жизнь.  
  


***

  
  
Билли перерезала горло последнему смотрителю, прислушалась, чтобы удостовериться, что больше никого на этом этаже нет, и вставила сребрографию в проектор.  
  
На сребрографии была изображена карта. Билли нахмурилась: она была уверена, что в этой части острова ничего нет и быть не может: отмеченная точка указывала куда-то на скалы пика Шиндейри.  
  
Но ведь эти данные оказались достаточно важными, чтобы их настолько оберегали смотрители и сестры?  
  
Значит, им можно верить?  
  
Билли закрыла глаз и попыталась воззвать к голосу, будто он мог бы помочь ей. Если он не может объяснить ей на понятном языке, то он в силах хотя бы дать почувствовать.  
  
Нет, ничего.  
  
Билли досадливо вздохнула, забрала сребрографию и, закрыв глаз, чтобы смотреть через око, направилась к выходу. Внутри она потихоньку закипала, стараясь подавить мысль о бесполезности всего происходящего. Она отправится на пик Шиндейри, оставив позади себя всю свою жизнь, найдет отмеченное место, и, кто знает, может, там действительно будет что-то, что связано с Чужим.  
  
А что делать, когда Билли туда попадет?  
  
Дауд хотел, чтобы она убила Чужого. Чужой хотел, чтобы его убили. Билли убивать не хотела.  
  
Она бы вообще хотела ни о чем этом не знать, хотела бы, чтобы на ее голову не сваливался бог с его огромными страдальческими глазами.  
  
Дернуло ее искать Дауда по всему Серконосу. Может, не нашла бы, так бы и сидела на своем корабле, выпивая бутылку за бутылкой и просыпаясь от кошмаров о Дейрдре.  
  
Выбравшись из кунсткамеры, Билли поспешно вернулась в «свою» квартирку и еще почти полчаса просто рассматривала сребрографию на свет, щуря глаз.  
  
Голос неожиданно проснулся, прошептал ей что-то, но так же резко затих. Билли досадливо вздохнула.  
  
— Ну не понимаю я тебя, — вырвалось у нее.  
  
Может, ей показалось, но голос хмыкнул: ледяные мурашки поползли по спине в любом случае, мешая вдохнуть.  
  
Билли заставила себя поесть, хотя вкуса еды она почти не чувствовала. Голода, на самом деле, тоже, и, наверное, это было очень ненормально. Она бы так не волновалась, вообще бы об этом не вспомнила, если бы не наличие у нее цели в жизни.  
  
Отправиться в путь Билли решила утром, и ей приснилась Дейрдре.  
  
Дейрдре улыбалась ей с привычной нежностью: ее глаза так живо блестели, она ластилась к рукам и шептала что-то ласковое. Сны о ней часто начинались именно так, чтобы потом Билли смогла увидеть вновь, как Дейрдре отбирают у нее, как топчут единственное прекрасное, что было в этом мире.  
  
Но сейчас во сне они с Дейрдре сидели на крыше, держась за руки и деля украденное яблоко на двоих. Билли смотрела на Дануолл: душный, пропахший смогом Дануолл, огромный мерзкий город, прогнивший до основания еще очень-очень давно.  
  
Но с Дейрдре рядом Дануолл не казался таким.  
  
Просто город, много таких городов в мире. И над головой — просто небо, безразличное и далекое, над всем миром оно такое.  
  
Билли запрокинула к нему голову, чувствуя тепло руки Дейрдре, глубоко вдохнула, а потом опустила лицо и взглянула на нее.  
  
Глаза у Дейрдре были черные-черные: чернота слила зрачок, радужку и белок воедино — в ней отразились звезды, и черты ее лица так сильно напомнили Чужого.  
  
Билли дернуло из сна слишком резко: она распахнула глаз и уставилась в потрескавшийся давным-давно потолок. Око немного жгло изнутри — Билли аккуратно ощупала его своей рукой, но под пальцами был лишь холодный камень.  
  
Она встала, чувствуя желание бежать куда-то далеко-далеко и желательно — от себя. Много вещей она брать не стала, сорвалась с места с первыми лучами — и густой лес у подножия Шиндейри встретила уже ближе к полудню.  
  


***

  
  
Билли остановилась на каком-то складском помещении заброшенной шахты. Здесь никого не было, не шумели даже крысы. Меч продолжал позвякивать, и Билли уже успела привыкнуть к этому звуку, который раньше практически выедал ей мозг, когда она обращала на него внимание.  
  
Билли, конечно, обошла территорию, чтобы удостовериться, что ей не нужно ждать нежданных и агрессивно настроенных гостей.  
  
Ночью ей приснился Чужой. Билли увидела его в сердце Бездны, запертого в камне. Он беззвучно кричал, исказив лицо в отчаянной боли. Билли пронзила его грудь мечом: каменная корка хрустнула под напором лезвий, как скорлупа. Билли подняла голову и увидела Дейрдре.  
  
Она лежала на черной земле, откинув рыжую голову, и кровь была всюду. Билли застыла, боясь шевельнуться, и смотрела на нее мертвую, и в груди у нее загорелось.  
  
Билли вспомнила ненависть, которая когда-то дала ей силы отомстить. Но сейчас она выбила из груди весь воздух, подкосила ноги. Билли упала в кровь на колени, выпуская меч из пальцев, задыхаясь, потянулась руками к когда-то возлюбленной, но она исчезла прямо из-под ладоней.  
  
Билли проснулась.  
  
Сколько лет прошло, а боль была до сих пор — острая, жгучая, резала по живому без наркоза.  
  
Глаз жгло, руку ломало. Билли прижала живую ладонь к оку, потом вздохнула и села. Ее импровизированная койка была жутко неудобной, от нее ныла спина, но Билли, если честно, уже и не помнила, каково это, когда ничего не болит. Воздух вокруг моментально похолодел, будто Чужой только и ждал подходящего момента: он материализовался перед ней, держа руки в замке за спиной.  
  
— Я почти хотела, чтобы ты со мной заговорил, — сказала Билли без приветствий и поднялась на ноги. В колене что-то хрустнуло.  
  
Чужой выглядел, казалось, взволнованным. Он то и дело нервно потирал ладони, чего в предыдущие их встречи Билли не замечала.  
  
Левиафан волнуется, стоя перед ней. Надо же.  
  
— Здесь Бездна настолько близка к поверхности реальности, что прорывается сквозь нее, выплескивая в мир силу, которую так боится Аббатство, — он дернул уголками губ, — то, что ты сделаешь, изменит мир.  
  
— Столько людей, отчаявшихся, действительно нуждающихся, желают, чтобы ты с ними заговорил, — пробормотала Билли, посмотрев на черную руку. — Почему я? Почему ты пришел ко мне, когда тысячи людей кричат о том, чтобы ты посмотрел на них?  
  
Чужой нахмурился неожиданно зло, сморщился, будто эти слова принесли ему самую настоящую боль. Он передернул плечами и повернулся вбок, задумчиво прохаживаясь туда-сюда.  
  
— Люди приходили сюда на протяжении тысячелетий, желая… многого. Людям всегда мало, — проговорил он с плохо сдерживаемой ненавистью. — Сколько им не дай, они будут хотеть еще. Да только, — он метнул к Билли взгляд, — никто никогда не спрашивал у меня, чего хочу я.  
  
У Билли по спине поползли мурашки.  
  
 _Почему она сама об этом ни разу не подумала?  
  
Почему не посмотрела с этой стороны? _  
  
Кусочек паззла в ее голове встал на место.  
  
— Ты хочешь умереть, — сказала Билли негромко. Ей казалось, она слишком хорошо его чувствует. Слышит. Знает. — Поэтому ты… ведешь меня.  
  
— Я лишь… хочу, чтобы это закончилось, — возразил он немного заторможено, кажется, удивленный догадке и прямолинейности.  
  
В груди теснилось слишком многое.  
  
Билли смутно чувствовала его вечную боль и тоску и не понимала, откуда это все. Дауд описывал Чужого совершенно другим. Дауд и Бездну описывал иначе. Билли не видела безветренной и безбрежной морской голубизны: Бездна предстала ей черно-серой пропастью с развернутой жадной пастью. Огромная, вечно голодная всемогущая тварь.  
  
 _Голод._  
  
Что могло случиться с богом за несколько жалких человеческих лет?  
  
Или, может, ничего не случалось? Может, Чужой просто нашел, кому может открыться?  
  
Решил, что перед Билли может сорвать маску и показать настоящего себя: смотри, листай, как книгу, потроши, как отловленного кита.  
  
 _Только спаси меня._  
  
— Здесь ты найдешь людей, которые убили меня, — прошептал Чужой. — Когда я знал их, у них были имена. И амбиции. Глубоко в Бездне они вспороли мне горло и отобрали мое имя. Ты нашла меч. Может, имя ты найдешь тоже?  
  
Билли нахмурилась.  
  
— Мое имя — стершийся иероглиф, — добавил он, посмотрев в Бездну потерянно. Билли вспомнила метку Дауда, и ее осенило.  
  
— Метка — это твое имя, — сказала она пораженно. Чужой посмотрел на нее с еще большим волнением, чем раньше. Кивнул.  
  
— Я больше не вижу будущего, которое связано с тобой, — сказал он. Билли не знала, хорошо это или плохо, но теперь поняла, почему он думает о своей смерти.  
  
Почему она способна практически заглянуть в него, услышать отголоски чувств и направление мыслей? Ощущение было похоже на предчувствие, которое может и не оправдаться, но оно все же было.  
  
— И это тебя пугает, — заключила Билли.  
  
Чужой в ответ лишь посмотрел — печально.  
  
У этой печали не было берегов.  
  
От догадки практически триумфально защекотало в груди.  
  
— Я хочу знать, откуда это, — сказала Билли, кивнув на руку.  
  
— Тебе не понравится, — во взгляде Чужого вдруг мелькнула тень злого веселья.  
  
— Проверим? — она шагнула к нему, прищуриваясь.  
  
— Между этим миром и Бездной нужна связь, — начал он, и Билли поймала себя на удивлении: она не ждала, что он и вправду начнет говорить. — Бездне нужны те, кто будет связывать ее с реальностью. Как ты понимаешь, меня сделали одним из них.  
  
— Одним из?..  
  
— В Бездне живет много левиафанов. Каждый связывает с ней свою реальность. Я связываю Бездну с этой. Уже четыре тысячи лет… Но этот мир существовал и до меня: до меня возводились города, росли из-под воды острова и волны бились об их берега.  
  
Билли ощутила подступающую тошноту.  
  
— Это…  
  
— То, что я дал тебе, принадлежало той левиафан, что была до меня.  
  
Билли окинула взглядом черную руку и вскинула на него взгляд.  
  
Чужой  _улыбался_. Это была улыбка старого вдовца, знающего, что до встречи осталось совсем чуть-чуть. Билли поймала эхо улыбки эхом, отдавшимся от скал.  
  
Она кожей ощутила боль, с которой его заперли на тысячелетия.  
  
Билли вспомнила про голос, и ее накрыло ледяной волной.  
  
— Ее звали Океан.  
  
 _О Бездна…_  
  
— Что с ней стало?  
  
Чужой вдруг оказался вплотную, и Билли не отпрянула, уставившись в огромные черные глаза. Его ладонь легла ей на грудь, и сквозь слои одежды Билли прошило холодом океанских течений. Око и руку кольнуло.  
  
— Ты можешь спасти нас обоих, — прошептал Чужой вместо ответа и исчез, оставив после след ледяного отчаяния и колотящееся у Билли в горле сердце.  
  
Билли знала о китах, которых никто не слышит. Они дрейфуют по океанам в одиночестве и поют в надежде, что кто-то их песню поймет.  
  
Чужой был таким китом.  
  
 _Бездна — это когда кричишь о помощи и никто не отвечает._  
  
Чужой кричал о помощи. Его песня звучала тысячелетиями, и никто не отзывался, потому что никто не хотел слушать. Все хотели быть услышанными. Никого не волновало то, что чувствует бог. Может, потому что никто и не хотел задумываться о том, что бог способен чувствовать.  
  
Что богу может быть плохо.  
  
Билли посмотрела на меч, негромко звенящий в ее черной руке.  
  
Должен быть другой способ.  
  
Чужой сказал что-то о своем имени, но Билли казалось, что и это хорошо не кончится.  
  
Должен быть еще выход. Не смерть. Не возвращение.  
  
 _Освобождение._  
  
Билли может сколько угодно ненавидеть его за то, что он сделал с ней, но она поняла:  
  
 _Он сделал это, чтобы его услышали._  
  
Билли посмотрела на черную руку, надеясь услышать голос. Она воззвала к нему, воззвала к левиафан, древней и всеобъемлющей, но она так и не удостоила ее своим вниманием.  
  
Как ей спасти бога, отчаявшегося настолько, что единственным выходом для него является смерть?  
  
Голос молчал.  
  
Билли встряхнула головой, стиснула рукоять меча в руке и решила, что откладывать смысла больше нет. Что ждет ее дальше, в толще горы, она не знала. И, будь на то полностью ее воля, никогда бы и не пожелала узнать. Но пути назад уже не было, глупо поворачивать сейчас, когда осталось всего ничего, когда Бездна своей близостью посылает мурашки по ее рукам, поднимая волоски дыбом.  
  
Стоило ей выйти из своего убежища, Билли сразу же увидела разрыв между реальностью и Бездной. Какой-то плакат на стене мигал серым, то и дело меняя свое положение. Билли подошла ближе, коснулась его черной рукой и услышала в голове голос…  
  
Голос Океан.  
  
В ее голове говорила древняя богиня, старше Чужого неизвестно во сколько раз, а Билли ни слова не могла понять.  
  
Первым делом Билли наткнулась на волкодавов, но их она обошла по крышам заброшенных строений. Один из псов спал, другой просто бродил по территории, возможно, ища еду. Билли прошмыгнула дальше, прошла под кирпичной аркой здания, увидев рябящую статую. Океан опять зашептала в голове, и голос просто заставлял обратить на себя внимание, но Билли вовремя заметила людей и кинулась на ближайшую крышу.  
  
Люди, которых Билли увидела, называли себя Безглазыми. С тем же культом она столкнулась, когда искала Дауда, но эти выглядели… неестественно. Их кожа кое-где была покрыта каменной коркой. Казалось, они всегда были наполовину в Бездне, и это даже ощущалось противоестественно. Когда Билли спрыгнула на одного из них, вонзив меч в горло, то ей почти обожгло черную руку. Она вздрогнула, мысленно выругавшись.  
  
Билли сняла с трупа амулет, повертела его в руке и крепко сжала в черной ладони. Так, чтобы острые костяные края впились в камень, но боли она так и не ощутила.  
  
Вместо боли пришло очень странное, почти сладостное ощущение, до того сильное, что участилось сердцебиение.  
  
Пик Шиндейри был неприятным местом. Билли чувствовала, как Бездна здесь соприкасается с реальностью; это ощущалось везде — даже древний голос в ее голове стал немного четче и еще громче, но от него больше не болела голова. Кажется. Немного все же понывали виски. Разобравшись со второй Безглазой, Билли огляделась, пытаясь понять, куда идти дальше.


	3. Глава 3

_Дайте дорогу мертвому богу,  
Я возвращаюсь домой…_

  
  
Здания врастали в толщу горы, коридоры обрывались естественными ходами, которые кое-где обрывались гигантскими пропастями, чьего дна не было видно. Билли подумалось, может, Бездна здесь прорезает толщу реальности, выглядывает из горных недр и дышит холодом.  
  
Везде Билли натыкалась на Безглазых. Она старалась обходить их, оставаясь незамеченной — лишь одному пришлось перерезать горло: он уже увидел ее и поднял бы шум, не среагируй Билли достаточно быстро.  
  
В одном из коридоров она наткнулась на двух Безглазых. Они говорили о чем-то, не спеша никуда уходить, и Билли закатила глаза, прождав несколько минут. В итоге она влезла на неровную каменную стену, надеясь, что не поскользнется.  
  
— Есть только одно место, где Чужой во плоти, — сказала старшая Безглазая, и Билли замерла над ними, прислушиваясь.  
  
Что это значит?  
  
— Нам нельзя в это место, — продолжала она.  
  
Билли нахмурилась и поспешно восстановила движение. Еще через некоторое время она вышла в обширное помещение. Здесь было очень много людей.  
  
И всех хотелось убить. Желание было, казалось, иррациональным. Билли пробовала объяснить его для самой себя: она видела, чем Безглазые занимались в городе — все эти люди были просто больными на голову. Но все же ее злоба казалась почти чужеродной. Она отдавала в черную руку, жгла око.  
  
Еще пройдя по сети коридоров, в одном из них Билли вдруг увидела огромную каменную глыбу и застыла, боясь лишний раз вдохнуть. Глыба напоминала непропорциональную человеческую фигуру, скрежетала при ходьбе и двигалась так неестественно, что в горле встал ком.  
  
Что это за тварь?..  
  
 ** _ПРОВИДЕЦ_**  
  
Билли дернулась, едва не упав с камня. Она зажала рот рукой, чтобы не закричать. Тот самый женский голос, который до этого всегда говорил на непонятном языке, прозвучал отчетливо и понятно, но все так же оглушающее.  
  
 ** _МЕРЗКИЙ ЧЕЛОВЕЧИШКО СВЯЗАВШИЙ СВОЮ ЖИЗНЬ С БЕЗДНОЙ ЧЕРЕЗ МЕЧ У ТЕБЯ В РУКАХ  
  
ЧЕРВЯКИ РЕШИВШИЕ ЧТО МОГУТ ПОВЕЛЕВАТЬ БЕЗДНОЙ БУДТО СОЗДАНИЕ ЛЕВИАФАНА ПРИНЕСЕТ ИМ МОГУЩЕСТВО _**  
  
Билли привалилась к камню спиной, зажмурившись до боли. На глазу выступила влага, она стиснула зубы. Голос звенел яростью: застарелой, бессильной, накипавшей тысячелетиями.  
  
 ** _ЗА ИХ ДЕЯНИЯ ОНИ НЕ ЗАСЛУЖИВАЮТ НИ ЖИЗНИ НИ БЕЗДНЫ НИ ДАЖЕ СМЕРТИ_**  
  
— Что ты такое? — прошептала Билли беззвучно, едва шевеля губами.  
  
Голос ненадолго замолчал.  
  
 _ **Я ОКЕАН**_  
  
Прозвучало так громко, что Билли едва не закричала. Она зажала рот руками, вжимаясь спиной в камень. Око пробило болью, высверлило до черепной коробки. Черная рука задрожала, а Билли показалось, она сейчас исчезнет.  
  
Океан.  
  
Океан заговорила с ней на понятном языке, и это оказалось слишком.  
  
— Ты…  
  
 ** _ИЗ-ЗА ЧУЖОГО Я СТАЛА ЧАСТЬЮ ТЕБЯ НО МЫ ГОВОРИЛИ НА РАЗНЫХ ЯЗЫКАХ ОДНАКО ЧЕМ ГЛУБЖЕ В БЕЗДНУ ТЕМ ТОНЬШЕ ГРАНИЦА МЕЖ ВРЕМЕНАМИ И МИРАМИ  
  
ТЕПЕРЬ МЫ ГОВОРИМ НА ПОНЯТНОМ ДРУГ ДРУГУ ЯЗЫКЕ  
  
У МЕНЯ ЕСТЬ ДЛЯ ТЕБЯ ПРЕДЛОЖЕНИЕ БИЛЛИ ЛЕРК  
  
МЫ ПОМОЖЕМ ДРУГ ДРУГУ  
  
ТОЛЬКО НАЙДИ МЕНЯ_**  
  
— Как… как мне тебя найти? — прошептала Билли, с трудом ворочая языком. Голос гремел слишком громко — оглушал, вымещая все остальные звуки и мысли, заполняя собой все пространство ее разума.  
  
 _ **Я ПРОВЕДУ ТЕБЯ ТОЛЬКО СЛУШАЙ**_  
  
— О, я слушаю, тебя тяжело не слушать, — прошептала Билли сдавленно, и голос повел ее по сети туннелей и коридоров. Билли ступала осторожно, с каждым новым шагом ощущая, как постепенно становится холоднее. Она перестала натыкаться на Безглазых, видела лишь нескольких провидцев, о которых Океан очень громко и очень зло отзывалась в ее голове, посоветовав, впрочем, не попадаться им на глаза.  
  
По ощущениям Билли шла очень долго. Впрочем, здесь сложно было говорить о времени: в Бездне все ощущалось и происходило иначе.  
  
Океан неожиданно замолчала, выведя ее к большому разлому меж двух скал. Билли так и не сумела ее дозваться, так что просто пошла дальше, иногда поднимая глаза на огромное черное небо над головой.  
  
Очень быстро она вышла на открытую обзорную площадку и едва подавила удивленный возглас.  
  
Внизу простирался город.  
  
Огромный черный город: ровная сетка каменных дорог, обглоданные строения (или то, что от них осталось), впереди виднелась квадратная площадь с чем-то, похожим на храмы.  
  
Эта часть Бездны ощущалась совершенно дико. Отсюда хотелось сбежать. Внутри все дрожало, сердце колотилось слишком громко, и Билли подумалось, что это очень похоже на паническую атаку. Страх выедал ее изнутри.  
  
Перебарывая желание броситься наутек, Билли шла по разрушенному городу; ее каблуки негромко бились о черную каменную кладку улиц. Дома стояли простые, прямоугольные и по большей части одноэтажные. От многих из них остались лишь скелеты, обглоданные временем.  
  
Билли остановилась у одного из домов. Покосившаяся деревянная дверь висела на одной лишь петле, доски давно прогнили и осыпались трухой от неосторожного прикосновения. Билли заглянула внутрь, опасаясь того, что может найти там. Пахло сыростью.  
  
 _И смертью._  
  
Она закрыла глаз, чтобы посмотреть через око. Вся мебель, перемолотая в щепки, валялась по углам. Билли прошла в другую комнату и тут же испуганно отпрянула.  
  
В месиве из дерева и глины были разбросаны переломанные человеческие тела. И детские тоже. То же самое Билли нашла, заглянув и в другие дома.  
  
 _Ничего живого в этом городе не было._  
  
Смерть и разрушение настигли его давным-давно, внезапно и жестоко, не пощадили никого.  
  
Почему?  
  
Что произошло?  
  
И что это за место?  
  
Оно существовало когда-то в реальности. Билли почему-то подумала о Пандиссии, неизведанной и загадочной, преданной древним культам еще сильнее, чем Серконос.  
  
Если этот город и мог где-то быть, то там.  
  
 _Бездна создает слепок реальности и оставляет его в себе навсегда._  
  
 _В Бездне ничего не исчезает бесследно._  
  
Скоро Билли вышла на площадь.  
  
Она представляла собой квадрат, и по периметру ее окружали полуобвалившиеся ступенчатые усеченные пирамиды. Всего огромных ступеней было по четыре, а на вершину вели лестницы. Напротив входа на площадь вверх тянулась еще одна пирамида. Она почти не подверглась разрушению. Билли посмотрела оком: на ее вершине что-то было, оно светилось, подобно амулету, только в сотню раз ярче — до того, что жгло. Все равно что сравнить свечу с солнцем.  
  
 _Она там._  
  
 ** _Я там._**  
  
Билли глубоко вдохнула и протянула черную руку. Если она пойдет пешком, у нее будет время думать.  
  
Думать сейчас будет самым плохим решением.  
  
Оказавшись на вершине, Билли застыла у кромки лестницы, смотря на открывшуюся перед ней картину.  
  
Она нашла ее.  
  
 _Океан во плоти_.  
  
Она, окаменевшая, древняя, лежала на постаменте, похожим на алтарь, и единственным черным клубящимся глазом смотрела куда-то вверх, в безграничную толщу Бездны над ее головой. В ее вспоротую грудь когда-то давным-давно вогнали меч, такой же, как у Билли в руке, по самую рукоять.  
  
 _Может, это и был тот же самый меч?.._  
  
У нее не было правого глаза и правой руки, и око Билли отозвалось тянущей болью, когда она подошла ближе.  
  
Билли замутило.  
  
Она взглянула на свою каменную руку и, переборов тошноту, подошла чуть ближе.  
  
Океан молчала.  
  
Билли присела на край алтаря, склоняясь над богиней. Своей рукой она взялась за угол каменной столешницы, перегибаясь через окаменевшее белое тело и заглядывая в искаженное яростью лицо.  
  
Эта ярость исчислялась тысячелетиями.  
  
Билли протянула к Океан черную руку и задержала дыхание, касаясь ее культи.  
  
Границы обозримого мира вспыхнули белым и резко исчезли.  
  
Билли не сумела отпрянуть. Она смотрела в черный клубящийся красным изнутри глаз и видела  _всё._  
  
Она застыла на границе реальностей и времен и больше не боялась сорваться.  
  
Бездна смотрела на Билли.  
  
Билли смотрела в ответ, не страшась затеряться.  
  
Память простерлась задолго до ее рождения, до появления Чужого и до рождения мальчика, из которого его сделали.  
  
 _Бездна смотрела на Бездну._  
  
Билли моргнула и не увидела под собой богини. Алтарь был пуст.  
  
Она выпрямилась, обернулась и не сдержала позорный вскрик.  
  
У женщины перед ней не было руки и правого глаза. Левый был затянут черным, как у Чужого, и почти сливался по цвету с кожей. Она стояла, расправив плечи, возвышаясь над Билли на две или даже три головы. Черные, заплетенные в тугие косы волосы лежали на обнаженных плечах.  
  
— _ **Ты нашла меня**_ , — сказала Океан на своем шипящем древнем языке, и Билли не сумела отвести взгляда от ее глаза.  
  
Она будто смотрела в зеркало.  
  
По спине поползли ледяные мурашки.  
  
— ** _Интересно, что он выбрал именно тебя_** , — Океан хмыкнула и наклонила голову вбок. — **_Он решил, что вы похожи. Оба знаете, как люди могут придумать такое оправдание для убийства, чтобы оно подошло им._**  
  
Билли услышала шум и повернула голову: каждое движение давалось через силу.  
  
Город внизу жил, над головой было синее-синее небо. На месте руин возвышались целые здания: люди с черной, как уголь, кожей торговали на площади и говорили на странном языке, не принадлежащем Океан. Город был окружен тропическим лесом: его зелень резала глаза, и где-то сквозь листву виднелась голубая полоска воды.  
  
— Где мы? — прошептала Билли с трудом, и Океан окинула взглядом город внизу.  
  
—  ** _Здесь меня убили. Но это будет позже. Сначала здесь родился тот, кого нарекут Чужим_** , — сказала она тягучим спокойным тоном, каким шепчут океанские волны перед бурей. —  ** _У него не было семьи, было лишь воспоминание об умершей матери и кучка таких же брошенных детей, как и он, вместе с которыми он воровал еду, чтобы жить._**  
  
У Билли пережало в горле.  
  
Захотелось сбежать. Не видеть ничего этого. Не знать. Не слышать.  
  
 _Время повторяет само себя._  
  
— Почему его выбрали? — переспросила Билли с трудом.  
  
Океан к ее удивлению пожала плечами и сказала:  
  
—  _ **Люди.**_  
  
Прозвучало таким тоном, будто это все объясняло.  
  
Конечно. Люди.  
  
—  _ **После того как меня убьют здесь, Чужой отомстит за меня. Он потопит этот огромный город, вторую столицу древней империи. Он спустит океан с поводка ради меня, натравит его волны на людей и не пощадит никого. И потом за эту месть люди сотворят ему тюрьму из камня, запрут его в Бездне, заточат в самой неприступной темницы из возможных и оставят там веками существовать с одной лишь болью.**_  
  
— За что тебя убили? — прошептала Билли с трудом, смаргивая подступающую к векам влагу.  
  
— _ **ЗА ТО, ЧТО Я ОТОМСТИЛА ЗА НАС ОБОИХ.**_  
  
Билли содрогнулась от неожиданно прорезавшейся ненависти в ее голосе, и Океан зазвучала повсюду, даже в голове. Лицо ее исказилось яростью, глаз вспыхнул красным, и око Билли отозвалось жжением.  
  
Билли моргнула, и перед ней предстала новая сцена: каменный алтарь, люди в тяжелых одеждах, прячущие лица, и мальчик, захлебывающийся слезами.  
  
Мальчик лишь отдаленно был похож на Чужого, но это определенно был он.  
  
Возможно, века и сама Бездна изменили его, пусть и запертого телом в камне. Билли не знала. Но сейчас она могла лишь смотреть на то, что уже случилось, и чувствовать бессилие, которое перетягивало ей горло колючей проволокой.  
  
Жрец заносил над бьющимся телом меч, казавшийся просто огромным.  
  
А Билли только смотрела, потому что больше ничего не могла. Она вспомнила, какой беспомощной чувствовала себя, когда Дейрдре умирала на ее руках.  
  
Кровь брызнула, и сцена застыла, капли повисли в воздухе, огромные глаза мальчика в ужасе смотрели на лезвия.  
 **  
 _КОГДА ОНИ СОТВОРИЛИ ЕГО Я ПОНЯЛА ЧТО ИМ БЫЛО МАЛО ОДНОЙ ЛИШЬ МЕНЯ  
  
Я ПОНЯЛА ЧТО ЛЮДИ НИ ПЕРЕД ЧЕМ НЕ ОСТАНОВЯТСЯ  
  
КОГДА ОН ПОПАЛ В БЕЗДНУ Я УВИДЕЛА В НЕМ САМУ СЕБЯ ТЫСЯЧЕЛЕТИЯ НАЗАД И ТОГДА Я УВЕЛА РЫБУ ИЗ МОРЕЙ ОКРУЖАВШИХ ИХ БЕРЕГА А ПОТОМ Я ОТНЯЛА У НИХ И ВОДЫ ЧТОБЫ ВЫМЕР ИХ ЛЕС И ЧТОБЫ НЕ БЫЛО ДОЖДЯ  
  
КОГДА ОНИ УБИЛИ МЕНЯ ЧУЖОЙ ВЕРНУЛ ОКЕАН СПОЛНА _**  
  
—  ** _Это с ним сделали люди, которых ты так перед ним защищала_** , — прошептала Океан, слишком резко сменив тон голоса. Билли сморгнула влагу с ресниц и повернулась к ней. Океан на нее не смотрела. Ее взгляд смотрел на провидца, держащего меч. Выглядела она беспомощно злой.  
  
 _Ей никогда не было все равно на Чужого._  
  
Это похоже на любовь. Отчаянную, вынужденную, потому что иначе — никак, потому что иначе любить некого и быть любимой тоже неким.  
  
Два кита, которые услышали друг друга в безбрежье и безвременье глубоких черных вод.  
  
Билли вдруг подумала о том, что никакая месть не сможет спасти от того, что уже произошло.  
  
— Я тоже человек, — сказала Билли медленно и опасливо.  
  
— _ **Уже нет**_ , — возразила Океан и посмотрела на нее.  
  
Когда они глядели друг на друга, Билли казалось, она смотрит в зеркало.  
  
 _Ты изменилась навсегда. Интересно, как тебе это понравится?_  
  
Месть влекла за собой лишь новую месть, вот что Билли вынесла из того, что рассказала ей Океан. Как бессмысленно. Но…  
  
— Тебе стало легче? — прошептала Билли, посмотрев на нее, — стало легче, когда ты увидела, как они страдают и умирают?  
  
—  ** _Да._**  
  
— А ему стало легче, когда он отомстил за тебя?  
  
Океан задумалась.  
  
— ** _Спроси у него сама. Но я думаю, мысль о том, что люди, убившие меня, захлебнулись в моих водах, помогала ему не сойти с ума в своей тюрьме._**  
  
Билли вытерла лицо, отворачиваясь от алтаря.  
  
Слишком много смертей за последнее время. Она не хотела видеть больше.  
  
Безглазых захотелось вырезать. Желание убивать вспыхнуло внутри вдруг настолько сильно, что Билли едва устояла на месте.  
  
Билли подняла взгляд и увидела, что она стоит одна посреди оживленной площади. Люди не обращали на нее никакого внимания, они говорили, торговали, они жили — когда-то давным-давно. Мимо Билли пробежала кучка детей в чудных открытых одеждах. Одна девочка вдруг остановилась, уставилась куда-то за деревья, а потом громко пронзительно закричала.  
  
Билли — вместе со всеми — посмотрела туда, куда она указывала рукой, и увидела волну.  
  
Люди закричали, бросаясь с мест, но это, конечно, не могло их спасти.  
  
Билли осталась стоять, наблюдая, как гигантская толща воды прогрызает себе дорогу через лес, сносит деревья. Она вдохнула людское отчаяние, не зная, заслужили ли все эти люди и их дети такую смерть за то, что сотворила кучка фанатиков.  
  
Но гнев левиафана ощущался правильно.  
  
Вода Билли не ударила: все исчезло до того, как это могло произойти.  
  
Над головой снова распахнулась черная пропасть. На площади было пусто, разрушенные храмы стояли по периметру.  
  
— ** _Дальше ты пойдешь одна_** , — сказала Океан. Билли обернулась на нее.  
  
— Почему?  
  
—  ** _Потому что мой конец здесь. Я почти растворилась в Бездне. Мне осталось всего ничего, но я еще могу тебе помочь._**  
  
Билли глубоко вдохнула, боясь отвести от нее взгляд, будто стоит сделать это — она исчезнет в ту же секунду.  
  
— **_У Бездны теперь два левиафана_** , — сказала Океан и протянула к Билли руку. Та не пошевелилась и позволила коснуться своего лица. Океан обвела кончиком пальца око и улыбнулась, а у Билли по спине поползла нездоровая сильная дрожь. —  ** _Чужой выбрал тебя по какой-то причине. Прошу, спаси его._**  
  
— Как мне сделать это?  
  
Океан улыбнулась.  
  
 _ **— Меч, который сделал меня левиафан, убил меня. Этот же меч сделал левиафаном Чужого, и он же запер его в камне. И он же является ключом от тюрьмы. Тебе достаточно ее разрушить. Вонзи лезвия в твердыню.**_  
  
Билли кивнула.  
  
—  _ **Ты освободишь Чужого, а я помогу тебе уничтожить Безглазых. Этот мерзкий культ, люди которого только и хотят, чтобы Чужой посмотрел на них, но им совершенно все равно, чего хочет он.**_  
  
Она моргнула, и Океан рядом уже не было.  
  
Над городом протянулась черная Бездна, вокруг несло отчаянием и болью, но теперь Билли ощущала себя здесь…  
  
Хозяйкой?  
  
Гостьей она больше не была точно.  
  
В голове будто стало легче. Исчезла тяжесть внизу затылка, откуда все это время слышался голос, говорящий на древнем шипящем языке, который здесь стал для Билли понятным и ощущался с непонятной ностальгией, будто когда-то давным-давно Билли знала его, но не слышала столетиями.  
  
 _Чем глубже в Бездну, тем тоньше граница между временами и мирами._  
  
Теперь Билли не нужен был голос, чтобы вести ее по Бездне. Она сама знала куда идти. Видела свой маршрут так четко, будто заранее прочертила его на карте.  
  
Теперь она не медлила. Теперь убивала, перерезала глотки, пробивала лезвиями грудь, дробила кости, и каменная корка на их коже лопалась, подобно яичной скорлупе. Провидцев она обходила, как и посоветовала ей Океан, что было не так сложно. Предчувствие того, что один из них вот-вот появится перед ней, преследовало Билли постоянно и помогало вовремя прятаться.  
  
Одну из запертых дверей Билли просто выломала, шикнув, потому что, кажется, отбила себе плечо. Она заглянула внутрь. Комнатушка была крохотной, с неровными каменными стенами, и одна из них была исписана белой краской.  
  
 _Мое имя — стершийся иероглиф._  
  
Билли коснулась начертанных на камне символов, образующих метку Чужого. С ужасом Билли поняла, что может буквально прочесть написанное: она разомкнула губы и имя легло меж губ шипящей волной. Не очень длинное и, наверное, считавшееся простым когда-то давным-давно и где-то далеко-далеко, но для Билли оно прозвучало нездешне и почти красиво.  
  
 _Мне отрезали имя._  
  
Билли укололо черную руку.  
  
Она подумала о Дейрдре. Стиснула зубы и пошла дальше, успев перерезать шеи еще двум Безглазым. Провидцы искали ее, Билли чувствовала это, но ее это не волновало. Ей казалось, теперь она сможет расколоть каменную глыбу небрежным взмахом меча, и Океан поддакивала ей — уже не словами, а образами, эхом ощущений, крошечными отголосками той власти, что у нее теперь есть.  
  
Когда Билли бросилась на живую каменную глыбу и вонзила лезвия в подобие лица, внутри Океан закричала триумфом, и весь этот триумф отдался в ней, зазвенел на кончиках волос. Камень раскололся, осыпался огромными мертвыми кусками к ее ногам, и Билли отступила на шаг назад, смотря, как умирает существо, прожившее в Бездне несколько тысяч лет.  
  
 _ **ОНИ НЕ ЗАСЛУЖИВАЮТ СМЕРТИ НО Я РАДА ЕЕ ЧУВСТВОВАТЬ**_  
  
Билли тоже была рада.  
  
Она понимала: это не ее ненависть. Не ее радость.  
  
Не совсем, по крайней мере.  
  
Но она принимала их целиком и полностью, хваталась за них, как за что-то родное, что нельзя так просто отпустить. Ей хотелось напитаться. Власть, оказавшаяся в ее руках, пьянила, а Океан уверяла, что это правильно.  
  
Билли верила.  
  
Билли пнула камень, оставшийся от провидца, хмыкнула и перешагнула через него.  
  
Чем дальше она шла, тем слабее и слабее ощущалась Океан. И тем сильнее Билли чувствовала Бездну, будто все это окончательно становилось ее.  
  
Она добралась.  
  
Этот участок Бездны тоже ощущался по-особому. Не настолько древним, каким чувствовался город, где Билли нашла Океан.  
  
Концентрированное отчаяние превращалось в осязаемую черноту, и здесь физически было сложно дышать.  
  
Над головой заунывно и мертво пели киты. Билли подняла взгляд к тому, что здесь заменяло небо. Из китов хлестала кровь, стекая в океан, который был ей по колено. Билли брела по ровному каменному дну, опасливо оглядывая каменные столбы, тянущиеся вверх на, казалось, мили.  
  
Один из столбов был расколот у основания, к нему вела дорожка едва выглядывающих из черной водной глади камней. Билли поднялась на нее: со штанов и сапог неприятно стекало, но она почти не обратила на это внимания.  
  
Око заныло.  
  
Сердце заколотилось в горле, стоило подойти ближе и увидеть то, что было сокрыто в каменной твердыне тысячелетиями.  
  
Духи умерших людей рябили лицами, шептали что-то сорванное и злое. Чужой был заперт в камне точно по центру столба, в самом его сердце, застыв в такой позе, будто пытался вырваться до последнего. Когда-то давным-давно. Четыре тысячи лет назад.  
  
Среди всех этих духов Билли, конечно, увидела Дауда. Он сидел на камне, низко опустив голову, и Билли подошла к нему, опускаясь рядом, и крепко сжала его руку.  
  
— Это я, — прошептала она.  
  
Он поднял на нее усталые запавшие глаза, в которых лишь слабой искрой мелькнуло осознание. Он будто с трудом узнал ее, потянулся к ней, и Билли с трудом втолкнула воздух в легкие. Ладонь Дауда рябила, и под прикосновениями он сам ощущался призрачным, как густой-густой воздух, который вот-вот истончится.  
  
— Скоро все закончится, — прошептала Билли ласково. Дауд так ничего и не сказал ей, предприняв слабую попытку, чтобы не отпустить ее ладонь, но она все же отстранилась, кинула на него последний взгляд и подошла к тюрьме Чужого.  
  
Билли смотрела на нее и думала о том, как это должно быть страшно, когда ты заперт со своей болью на четыре тысячи лет.  
  
Она коснулась своей рукой его лица и ощутила холод даже сквозь ткань перчатки. Она обвела линии скулы и губ, чувствуя, как громче начал звенеть меч на ее поясе.  
  
Билли помнила, какую силу и власть ощущала, когда начала убивать вместе с бандой китобоев. И та власть ей нравилась. Перед ней оказывались беспомощными аристократы, бандиты, смотрители, но никогда еще — недосягаемый для всех других левиафан из Бездны.  
  
Чужой не мог шевельнуться, его глаза были затянуты каменной коркой. Он, обездвиженный, застыл в вечном отчаянном крике, и Билли могла бы пробить ему грудь лезвиями черного меча.  
  
Билли крепче сжала рукоять меча и посмотрела на основание камня.  
  
В груди защемило. Билли вспомнила мальчика, рыдающего на алтаре. Мальчика, которому этим самым мечом вспороли горло. Она вспомнила и левиафана, который отомстил народу, послав целый город ко дну.  
  
Билли глубоко вдохнула и вонзила лезвия в основание тюрьмы.  
  
Бездна пошла трещинами молний, прозвучала громом в ушах, а затем резко сомкнулась, встав на место.  
  
Когда Чужой оказался у Билли в руках — по-настоящему живое теплое тело — она ощутила себя…  
  
Дома.  
  
Билли не ощущала себя дома десятилетиями, а теперь, прикоснувшись к Чужому по-настоящему, здесь, в самом сердце Бездны, она ощутила себя правильно. Будто здесь она должна была быть всегда. Будто океан, снесший из мести цивилизацию, вернулся в свое ложе.  
  
Чужой вдруг схватился за нее неожиданно сильными руками, сжал за плечи крепко-крепко.  
  
 _Может, мир отвергал ее лишь потому, что она всегда принадлежала этому месту?_  
  
Из груди пропал болезненный ком, который пятнадцать лет мешал ей дышать.  
  
Билли захотелось кричать.  
  
Чужой вспомнил о том, что теперь ему нужно дышать, и Билли услышала глубокий рваный вдох прямо над ухом. Левиафан у нее в руках содрогнулся, хватаясь еще крепче; ноги его плохо держали.  
  
— Я держу тебя, — прошептала она, и с языка соскользнули древние шипящие слова. Чужого дернуло опять — он издал очень странный звук, похожий на облегченное рыдание, а потом заполошно забормотал на том же языке:  
  
— Ты нашла меня, ты здесь.  
  
Билли сжала его крепче, прижимая к своей груди, опустилась на пол, бережно помогая ему сесть. Чужой отказывался разжимать руки: он говорил что-то еще на том же древнем языке, бормотал что-то о том, как этого ждал, как боялся даже думать о том, что подобное может произойти. Билли в ответ лишь держала, чувствуя себя перегруженной. Она положила черную ладонь на его волосы, почувствовав их текстуру камнем.  
  
Духов вокруг больше не было, будто они тоже освободились. Теперь они растворились в Бездне, во времени и пространстве.  
  
Билли оставалось лишь надеяться, что, может, Дауд обрел теперь покой.  
  
Чужой заполошно дышал, ткнувшись лбом в ее плечо. Он замолчал, слишком обессилев, чтобы говорить. Билли молчала тоже: ее хватало лишь на то, чтобы держать его и осознавать, что происходит с ее жизнью. С их жизнями.  
  
Бездна посветлела. Билли подняла голову, чтобы увидеть, как чернота предвестия бури потихоньку выцветает до бледно-серого, мутного и клубящегося, будто Чужой еще не знал, как себя чувствовать.  
  
Билли тоже не знала, как себя чувствовать.  
  
 _У Бездны теперь два левиафана._


	4. Эпилог

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мне даже сложно выразить то, сколько эта работа для меня значит и то, как же я затянула с ее написанием. Идея пришла еще в период выхода DOTO.   
> Но вот она все же, написанная и выложенная.

_Мы будем сильней за границами мира —  
Мы пленом земным заслужили покой._

  
  
Билли была не уверена, помнила ли она рассветы именно такими.  
  
С Чужим они ушли далеко за черту Карнаки, обогнув скалу Дочерти, оставив позади старый квартал, и остановились на том берегу океана, который смотрел на восток, на Пандиссию, у чьих берегов в руинах лежал затопленный город, получивший по заслугам.  
  
Пока они шли, солнце поднималось над водой, карабкалось по небосводу, и Билли смотрела на него оком, и горячие лучи не жгли его. Чужой же щурил глаза, пряча от света лицо. Сейчас же он сидел возле нее, обняв колени руками, не шевелился, огромными человеческими глазами смотрел на горизонт, где небо сливается с водой. Солнце давно ушло за пик Шиндейри, и гора бросала на них свою огромную тень.  
  
Когда-то давным-давно у Билли было дурацкое желание узнать, чем Чужой пахнет. Она потянулась к нему, наклонилась ближе и почти ткнулась носом в волосы, глубоко вдыхая.  
  
Пахло солью, морской водой, легким летним ветром.  
  
— Ты что, только что меня понюхала? — спросил он, отмерев и уставившись на нее потерянно, но в то же время немного весело.  
  
— Не удержалась, — ответила Билли с каменным лицом, выпрямляясь. Он засмеялся.  
  
— Впервые я обратил на тебя внимание именно тогда, когда ты сказала Дауду о том, что хочешь узнать мой запах, — поделился он неожиданно. — Вы были возле святилища.  
  
Билли хорошо помнила тот момент, но натолкнуться на такое откровение стало неожиданностью.  
  
Она в ответ засмеялась тоже.  
  
Чужой встал немного дергаными движениями и подошел к кромке воды, щурясь. Он глубоко вдохнул соленый воздух, потом повернулся к Билли, щуря глаза.  
  
— В тебе чувствуются ее эхо, — сказал он задумчиво, и в голосе его прозвучала тоска.  
  
Билли напряглась.  
  
— Я не она, — сказала Билли, и слова дались ей тяжело. Чужой внимательно посмотрел на нее человеческими глазами и сказал:  
  
— Конечно. Океан родилась восемь тысяч лет назад, и четыре тысячи лет назад я отомстил за ее убийство. Но в Бездне ничего не исчезает бесследно. Она конец и начало всего.  
  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты видел ее во мне, — выдала Билли, наконец, сумев сформулировать то, что так волновало ее все это время.  
  
Чужой улыбнулся.  
  
— Я и не вижу, — заверил он. — Билли, ты — это ты, — он наклонил голову вбок. — Девочка из подворотни, нашедшая приют у убийцы и принятая Бездной.  
  
Услышать про Дауда оказалось не больно. Билли поняла это с удивлением и не сразу приняла, еще уцепившись за мысль о том, как сильно он был дорог ей.  
  
 _В Бездне ничего не исчезает бесследно._  
  
— А теперь ты левиафан, — продолжал Чужой. — И людская скоротечность больше никогда тебя не коснется.  
  
Билли сжала-разжала кулак черной руки.  
  
— Раньше я был заперт в Бездне, — прошептал Чужой, подойдя к ней. — Телом. Я мог смотреть из Бездны лишь там, где завеса очень тонка.  
  
— Когда ты меня схватил, я вполне ощутила, — фыркнула Билли в ответ, и Чужой опять сел рядом с ней, сложив руки на колени. В его глазах отражался теплый закат.  
  
— Время огибается вокруг тебя и кусает себя за хвост, — он шептал, и голос сливался с шепотом волн, набегавших на берег. — Бездна течет через тебя, всегда текла, еще до того, как Дауд подарил тебе силу.  
  
Билли легла на песок. Она мазнула взглядом по темнеющему небу с первыми звездами, закрыла глаз и оком стала следить за Чужим. Тот, помедлив, лег к ней, обнял поперек талии и сложил голову на плечо.  
  
Билли не стала отталкивать. Отталкивать и не хотелось, что было странно, но ситуация и так давно уже вышла за рамки чего-то нормального и привычного.  
  
Чужой был приятно теплым.  
  
Билли подумала о Дейрдре, ей вдруг захотелось извиниться перед ней.  
  
А за что?  
  
 _За то, что она счастлива?_  
  
За то, что мир, наконец, заметил ее и бросил в самый свой центр?  
  
Билли моргнула.  
  
Где-то за скалой солнце упало за горизонт, и ей захотелось расплакаться.  
  
Живой глаз намок, око осталось сухим. Чужой молчал, обнимая ее, и Билли вслушивалась в его спокойное дыхание, стараясь подстроиться под него.  
  
Она вдруг поняла почти с суеверным ледяным ужасом: вместе с ними, в такт, дышит весь мир.  
  
Волны набегали на берег, играясь с песком. Ветер шелестел меж зелеными травинками выше по берегу. Над головами плыли редкие облака, пряча за собой крошечные звезды. Глухо кричали не улетевшие еще в гнезда вечерние чайки. Последними слабыми лучами касалось воды огромное красное солнце. Где-то пищали и лапками перебирали крысы. И холодно и тихо побрякивало изменчивые лезвия древнего меча.  
  
Билли никогда не слышала и не чувствовала мир так.  
  
— Я скучал по этому, — прошептал Чужой на самой грани слышимости. Его ресницы щекотно касались шеи.  
  
Билли поняла, что он плачет.  
  
Ей вдруг стало _много_.  
  
Слишком  _много_  мира. В груди не умещалось. Ей стало нечем дышать, собственное сердцебиение вдруг оглушило и отдало в живую руку.  
  
Чужой пошевелился и зашептал что-то успокаивающее на их теперь общем древнем языке, который никому больше в этом мире неизвестен. Он обещал, что она привыкнет, ей просто нужно время, а времени теперь у них так много, что в нем можно захлебнуться.  
  
Шепот успокоил. Сердцебиение скоро замедлилось, слезы прекратились, и осталось только ровное дыхание целого мира.  
  
Проснулась Билли удивительно плавно. Из сна ее не выдернуло, а он осторожно схлынул, как отлив. Слезы высохли и теперь немного стягивали кожу. Чужого рядом не было, и Билли села на песке, складывая руки на колени.  
  
Чужой стоял у самой кромки воды, и она, набегая на берег, омывала его стопы. Только поднявшееся из-за горизонта солнце касалось его кожи, и Чужой подставлялся, раскрывая ладони навстречу теплым лучам, обещающим душный день.  
  
— Когда я был заперт, — сказал Чужой тихо, почувствовав ее пробуждение. — Я не мог чувствовать. Все, что у меня было, — это тело, сотканное из иллюзий. Удивительно, как мало левиафану нужно для счастья, — сказал он так тихо, что Билли едва разобрала.  
  
— Мало? — усмехнулась она и встала, чтобы подойти ближе. Песок под ботинками скользил.  
  
Чужой в ответ фыркнул, отвернулся от восходящего солнца и посмотрел на Билли человеческими глазами. Его горло ожерельем опоясывал шрам от лезвий клинка, чья рукоять висела у Билли на поясе.  
  
Чужой улыбнулся.  
  
Его улыбка отразилась от плеска воды, звона солнечных лучей, шелеста ветра и шуршания песка. Билли поняла, что не дышит.  
  
Мир вокруг нее стал таким понятным. Теперь так просто услышать, о чем шепчет ветер, и что рассказывает плещущий о песок океан.  
  
Билли впервые поняла, что она не отделена от мира. Она — есть часть. Она — и есть этот мир, огромный, отвратительный, но в то же время невероятный. Билли больше не нужно было смотреть со стороны, Бездна стала ее домом, и она стала Бездной. И была в этом не одинока.  
  
— Человеческое непостоянство никогда больше тебя не коснется, — сказал Чужой почти нежно. Он шагнул к ней, и его глаза затянуло черным. — Ты больше не человек.  
  
Билли моргнула, понимая, что ее глаз тоже затягивает пеленой, и мир становится еще понятнее, еще роднее, отражаясь в черных глазах левиафана напротив.  
  
Билли ощутила себя дома.  
  
Он встал вплотную, они были почти одного роста.  
  
— Ты левиафан сильнее меня, — сказал Чужой. — Чем старше левиафан, тем больше сила. Поэтому твоя энергия для меня, почти как вода, — Билли посмотрела в его черные-черные глаза. — Я захлебываюсь.  
  
Он прошептал это почти томно, интимно понизив голос, и Билли прошило легкой и совершенно незнакомой доселе дрожью возбуждения, которое отдалось не в теле, а где-то вокруг них, прямо в воздухе в энергии, и Билли жадно вслушалась в его звон.  
  
Чужой был таким…  
  
Билли и представить не могла, что когда-нибудь будет смотреть на бога вот так, и что бог будет смотреть в ответ точно так же.  
  
Билли подалась ближе и прикоснулась губами к его уху и прошептала. Имя легло на язык и зубы, прошипело во рту шумом прибоя, и Билли увидела краем глаза, как черным затягиваются его удивленные глаза.  
  
Чужой немного отодвинулся, пошевелил губами и длинно вздохнул, уставившись на океан.  
  
— Что не так?  
  
— Все так, — ответил он и хмыкнул, часто заморгав. Глаза у него буквально замигали черным.  
  
Это левиафаны так… смущаются? Волнуются?  
  
— Просто я очень давно его не слышал, — объяснился Чужой тихо-тихо, — я даже забыл, как это, — он помолчал немного, потом взял ее за руку, и мир схлопнулся.  
  
Билли открыла глаза в Бездне. Вокруг нее простирался безбрежный светло-голубой чистый океан. Не было больше мрачного предчувствия бури. Над головой проплыл не раненый кит.  
  
Бездна ощущалась как дом. Так же Билли чувствовала себя, обнимая Дейрдре на крыше Дануолла. Так же она чувствовала себя, убивая свою первую жертву под присмотром Дауда. Полузабытое чувство вдруг разрослось в груди того, что ему там стало тесно.  
  
Чужой прилег возле нее, задумчивый и, казалось, немного взволнованный. Билли взглянула в его человеческие глаза, и видеть их здесь, посреди безбрежия и безвременья было удивительно.  
  
— Мы можем спрятаться здесь на пару сотен лет, — прошептал Чужой, смотря на кита. — Чтобы не слышать ничего о культах, не слышать, как они нас зовут и просят, чтобы мы посмотрели на них.  
  
— Я думала, после тысячелетий, ты больше не захочешь здесь находиться.  
  
Чужой покачал головой.  
  
— Я больше не один, — сказал он мягко. — И Бездна была мне тюрьмой, но теперь это снова мои…  _наши_  владения.  
  
Билли посмотрела на него, он посмотрел в ответ, и глаза у него затянуло чернотой.  
  
— То есть я не умру? — переспросила Билли. — Ну, через двадцать-тридцать лет, как делают люди?  
  
— Конечно нет, — ответил Чужой с легкой почти снисходительной усмешкой. — Левиафаны не умирают, — он тут же помрачнел, и это почувствовалось в Бездне вокруг них. Билли даже дыхание задержала. — Если люди, конечно, не вмешиваются.  
  
— У Бездны вообще может быть два левиафана?  
  
— Не знаю, — ответил он неожиданно. — Но ты здесь. Я здесь. Мы левиафаны. Бездна нам это позволила.  
  
Бездна.  
  
Бездна, может, все же не так уж и плоха.  
  
Билли поймала себя на этой удивительной мысли. Смотрители, Дауд, ведьмы, да все говорили о Бездне, как о безграничном отчаянии. Но здесь и сейчас она им не была. Она была светлыми водами и солнцем.  
  
 _Бездна — это то, как ты на нее смотришь._  
  
Билли смотрела на нее, как на  _дом._


End file.
